This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to a stock assembly adapted to be removably attached to a compound bow or long bow to form a cross bow which, in the firing position, has a vertically disposed bow.
Conventional cross bows are comprised of a bow member adapted to be horizontally positioned, and an elongated stock member perpendicularly attached to the midpoint of the bow and extending in the direction of the bowstring. The bow member is usually a short stiff bow which can be drawn to its flexed state only by use of mechanical aids such as cranks and levers. The stock member generally has a trigger mechanism for engaging the bowstring, and a track upon which rides an arrow-like projectile referred to as a bolt. Unlike a conventional arrow whose length reaches between the midpoint of the bow and the bow string at full draw, a bolt is much shorter and therefore requires the track for guidance during firing.
Such conventional cross bows are generally slow and tiresome in repetitive firing situations. Also, problems are encountered holding the bolt in place when the cross bow is downwardly angled.
Long bows and compound bows, although usually less accurate than crossbows, are adapted to be drawn by hand without mechanical aids, and utilize conventional arrows. Accordingly, repetitive firing is faster than with a cross bow, and the arrow can be held in place in downward shooting angles.
In hunting situations, an archer must wait in a state of readiness while avoiding movement and making noise when the prey is within shooting distance. In most instances, the archer is awkwardly or precariously positioned in a concealed location such as a tree-mounted platform. The drawing of a bowstring under such circumstances may be difficult and may produce audible or visible alarm. However, the manual holding of a bowstring at a full draw readiness state for any appreciable length of time would be extremely wearisome. Although a conventional cross bow can be held indefinitely in a state of full drawn readiness, its horizontal format presents difficulties in manipulation and concealment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow which combines the desirable features of cross bows with long bows and compound bows.
It is another object of this invention to provide a stock mechanism which can be removably attached to a long bow or compound bow to provide a cross bow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stock mechanism of the aforesaid nature which transforms a long bow or compound bow into a cross bow wherein the bow member is vertically disposed in the normal firing position.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a stock mechanism of the aforesaid nature which is durable in construction, easy to use and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.